Under the Goshinboku
by Yasha-Babys-back
Summary: InuYasha AU Fan-fiction I started on my original account (that unfortunately i cant get into). Kagome is the girl thats getting bullied at school and home, Inuyasha used to be here friend until Kikyo, the rich girl, had moved to town. Sango seems to be her only friend but she still feels so alone. (Trigger Alert contains violence, sexual content, and more adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello everybody. Its Yasha-Baby. Sorry I couldn't log into my other account so I had to make a new one. Also sorry for so long on updates or anything a lot has happened. I turned 18 ended up moving out with my boyfriend who is now my husband and we have a three year old son so whoo. I'm loving life, but now that my son is old enough I can start trying to type more often and update as often as I can. My husband is gonna try to get me to write a couple times a week hopefully. Well see how life goes but further more here is chapter one of my story.

Chapter One: Prologue (Kagome and InuYasha POV's)  
**(Kagome)**  
It was just after another day of being picked, teased, and pushed around. She had finally reached her breaking point in her final eighth period class today, she just got up and ran out of the school crying. She faintly heard people yelling for her to come back, but she just kept running forward until she ran into the Goshinboku tree near her family shrine. Finally she just fell to her feet and took the bottle of Oxycontin pills she swiped from her mother, who not to long ago had broken her leg, and popped the whole bottle and dry swallowed the pills. Afterword she took the knife she bought about a month ago and quickly and deeply sliced a clean line in her left wrist. She repeated the long horizontal lines across her wrist a few more times before the pills had kicked in and her hand was shaky and close to going numb.  
Her head rolled back against the tree and she sat down with nothing on her mind but how beautiful the clouds are and how school would be getting out just about now. She looked down at her leg at feeling a warm sensation, her pant leg was starting to turn red from her bleeding wrist. Her mind then started to go fuzzy and not quite think right. Soon a shadow covered her slowly numbing and falling body. She began to close her eyes because she felt so sleepy, when she heard a familiar voice telling her to hold on then she just passed out and her breathing became so shallow it almost seemed to stop.  
**(InuYasha)**  
It was eighth period class, and as usual him and his girlfriend Kikyo were picking on Kagome Higurashi. It wasn't a hard thing to do, she was so weird even though he did find her fairly attractive. She had dark raven coloured hair and blue eye's, but she always wore such dark colours like black and deep green or red. Either way, she was just to easy of a target.  
They were making comments on how she was either sleeping with the chess team, or she's a dyke. Kikyo was also saying how tactless her clothes were. Apparently she had had enough and bolted out of the room, Sango and Miroku her two friends yelled for her to come back but with no prevail. The two were forced to sit back down, and an eerie feeling stayed with everyone in the room for the rest of the period. He had a feeling that maybe Kagome got pushed just two far. Suddenly a small piece of paper was thrown onto his desk so he opened it up.  
_InuYasha call in that favor you owe me? -Miroku_  
_Yeah? What do you want? _InuYasha replied.  
_Go look for Kagome after school? I just don't have a good feeling about this. You know she used to cut not to long ago, but Sango stopped that. -Miroku_  
_I thought she smelled different, and yeah I'll do that after class. _InuYasha replied just before the bell rang then he was out without even walking Kikyo to her locker as he normally did. Not to long after he started walking the school ground he caught the scent of her, that so natural scent was unmistakeable. Although, she smelled almost tainted like she was drugged or hurt. He also smelled...blood? Why blood?  
"FUCK!" He yelled, he knew something was wrong so he ran following her scent to find her staring up at the clouds almost falling over and covered in blood. He went to her and picked her up.  
"Hold on Kagome" He then began to run to a hospital as quickly as possible as Kagome fell asleep in his arms and he also held up her cut up arm around his shoulder to help with the bleeding.  
Please rate and review, I know its not very long but it's only a short prologue. I promise the other chapters will be better and longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

I dont have much to say here so on to chapter 2!

 **Chapter 2:**

General POV

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." InuYasha whispered to himself as he stood over Kagome sitting in her hospital bed. He was waiting for her family to show, running the last hour of events through his head trying to make sense of it all. He didnt think she was that down she always seemed cheerful and helpful to others at school. Yeah she was picked on by Kikyo and his group of friends but it wasnt really that bad he thought.

A small cry and a large thump came from his left side. He saw Kagomes mom and brother come in. Then a man he didnt really recognize, certainly not her grandfather he was probably to elderly to make it on such short notice.

'Who the hell is this guy' he thought to himself as he walked over to greet Kagomes mother.

"Oh hey Mr. Higurashi...I...um...I'm so sorry about whats happened" InuYasha said.

"Oh dear, Its been so long since we've seen you..." Mrs. Higurashi spoke trying to fight back tears "I...How did you f-find he-her? W-w-what happened?" Tears welled up in the womens eyes. InuYasha didnt know what to say he was just quiet trying to piece together what to say when a voice slightly boomed from the other side of the room.

"Yeah who are you? and what the fuck did you do halfbreed"

InuYasha swung his head to see the man he didnt recognize puff up his chest trying to intimidate him. A small low growl came from the back of his throat but he was able to keep it down. What the fuck did he think calling him a halfbreed not even knowing who he was. InuYasha knew Kagomes family but not this man why was he even here.

"Takahashi, InuYasha Sir." He stepped closer to the man "I saved Kagome. Where and who the fuck are you."

"Her stepfather Onigumo, now I'd like to ask you to leave the room." Just as InuYasha was getting ready to respond with a good what the fuck. The door opened up and in walked a tall silver haired man wearing a lab coat.

"Hello I'm Dr. Takahashi, Seshoma-...InuYasha? ? Whats going on?" Looking down at his chart he realized who the patient was and his eyes widened. "Uh...I'm so sorry let me grab my brother out of here and I'll be back in just a minute Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshomaru bowed and grabbed InuYasha by the ear pulling him out of the room and into the hospital hallway.

 **In The Hallway**

Sighing Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha into an empty ER room across the hallway. Sesshomaru sighed reading all the information the nurses had written down from all of Kagomes exams after coming in.

"Look...InuYasha I'm gonna be blunt here. You need to leave you cant be here for the rest of this. I'll keep you updated on Kagomes condition but thats all I can do. Go home, wash up, and explain to your mother why your covered in blood before she freaks out not after. Ok?"

"Why? What the hell does it say there?!" InuYasha tried grabbing the clipboard from his older brother knowing something was wrong with the face Sesshomaru had given him.

"NO INUYASHA. GO. NOW." Sesshomaru managed to yell in a calm quiet voice making him back off in a huff.

"Fine" InuYasha mumbled as he left the room. As he left the Kagome's door opened and out walked Onigumo giving InuYasha such a glare it could have set him on fire.

'What is his problem with me jeeze' InuYasha thought to himself.

 **In the Hospital Room**

"Onigumo" Mrs. Higurashi said not daring to look her husband in the eye "You didnt need to be so rude he's an old family friend of Kagome and Sota's."

"No family of mine will be friends with a filthy half breed that is it!" Onigumo stated loudly then walked out the door.

"Mom I dont get why he's so mean and you stay with him" the young boy in the corner spoke up from his position in a chair.

"He can be so sweet and does more for us than you know Sota." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her son. Then looking at her daughter she sighed.

"Oh Kagome I wish you would wake up soon and tell me why you would do this to yourself hunnie."

"Mom..." Sota started to tear up "..is...is Kagome gonna be ok?"

"Oh of course dear. We just need to make sure we be gentle talking to her when she wakes up." She replied.

"Ok," Sesshomaru walked back in "InuYasha did manage to get her here in time but she'll probably be asleep for a couple days. And in the ICU ward for a week or more depending on how fast she recovers."

You could hear the sigh of relief the two let out hearing this. Until Mrs. Higurashi saw the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"What. Whats Wrong?" She stood up as she asked.

"Um, could you have your son step out. I just have some medical nonsense to go over with you, its nothing really. I'm sure he's getting hungry by now anyway." Sesshomaru brushed off her concern.

"Here Sota" Mrs. Higurashi gave her son a $10 "Go get something to get from the cafeteria ok?"

"Thanks Mom!" Sota quickly grabbed the money and went to get some chocolate bars and soda from the vending machine. As he left the room he bumbed into InuYasha. "Oh Hey InuYasha, Wanna get some chocolate with me?"

"Nah maybe next time" He whispered back.

"Ok, See ya!"

 **InuYasha POV**

"Oh Hey InuYasha, Wanna get some chocolate with me?" Sota had asked.

"Nah maybe next time" InuYasha whispered back.

"Ok, See Ya!" InuYasha smiled at the kid.

'So mischeivious he is. He knows he's supposed to get food not junk, but hey I'm no better'

As he leaned against the wall of the hallway outside of Kagomes room he listened to what Sesshomaru had to tell Kagomes mom that her brother couldnt be there for. Being the half dog demon he was he could easily hear through the walls and listen in.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi but as standard practice when someone comes in of assault or attempted suicide we take all test such as STD's, STI's, rape, and previous attempts." InuYasha growled hearing the way Mrs. Higurashi just let out a small sigh. "She's completely clean, but it seems she has cuts in other places and some seem...to not be able for her to have done to herself. Along with that we also found vaginal bruising and tearing indicating she may have been sexually assualted on multiple occasions but we can really say until we've been able to talk to her when she wakes up." His eyes widened like crazy.

'No that couldn't be true, she'd never have let that happen. She was such a strong girl in elementary school when we were friends. What Happened after I had moved away for that short while. I know we lost touch but...' InuYasha's eyes started flashing red.

Not knowing what to do he ran for home to get the smell of Kagome's blood off of him before he came back to help keep an eye on her. They may have lost touch but he still did want to be her friend, even if his girlfriend didn't like it.

 **At InuYasha's House**

"Hey Mom!" InuYasha called as he took his shoes off "Dont freak out but I gotta talk to you!"

"Yes De-OH MY GOD IS THAT BLOOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" InuYasha's mom, Izayoi Takahashi, yelled as she came running from the kitchen area down the hall. Grabbing her son and trying to rip off his shirt to see his injuries.

"MOM!" InuYasha grabbed her hands" Mom, its not mine."

"Then why are you covered in blood!" She demanded in that all knowing mom voice that something was indeed wrong.

"Its..."He looked away "Do you remember that girl Kagome I talked about when Me and Father came to visit you in Japan?"

"Oh of course she was the lovliest sounding girl" his mother smiled at the thought but lost it quickly "...is she ok hunnie?"

"She..." He started to stammer "She tried to kill herself today, I got her to Father's Hospital but still she..."

"Dont talk about it until your ready, why dont you go shower and I'll make you some tea then you can call your father to check on her ok?" She smiled as she wraped her small arm around her grown son as much as she could and lead him up the stairs to his room "Dont worry, You took her to a great place she'll be ok."

InuYasha's mom gave her a kiss on the forhead and left him to himself. Alone in his room feeling numb and blank, not knowing what to do he finally realized Miroku was probably blowing up his phone like crazy. He pulled out his phone and slid in the code to see he had about 20 messages from Miroku and Kikyo combined. Though he had almost 15 missed calls from Kikyo alone. He sighed and tossed his phone to his bed.

"I cant deal with this right now" And as if life hated him on que open busts his door and in comes Miroku like a monk on fire.

"INUYASHA!" he yelled excitedly but after noticing the defeated look on his friends face and the blood covering is front side his face fell "...What happened man?"

"Not right now ok...just...let me shower ok?" InuYasha left his best friend to sit on his bed confused and worried.

Hey guys theres chapter two. I hope Its long enough but if its not dont worry I'm about to start chapter 3 here tonight or tomorrow. Now I'll warn you now theres going to be some very sensitive things suggested in the next chapter so major major trigger warnings now. I'll put more before the chapter but just to be on the safe side i'll but it here to. So thanks for reading I'll try to update asap and i hope you guys liked it. If you can favorite or review if you have any ideas I'm writing as i go so I'm up to critizims and ideas! Bye guys!


End file.
